


Goodbye, Gatsby.

by TheAfroCircus



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Betrayal, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Its hot so its hard to think, Oneshot, Summer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfroCircus/pseuds/TheAfroCircus
Summary: Tom makes bad things go away and for that Daisy is most greatful.





	Goodbye, Gatsby.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago on Fanfiction.net but never uploaded it here so here ya go. I hate Daisy's ass.

  
  
"Why don't you start on home?" Tom Buchanan had said, then to add the insult to the injury he added, "In Mr. Gatsby's car. He won't annoy you. I'm sure he knows that this little flirtation is over."   
  
And that is what Daisy did. She ran out the door and down the halls to the car. She listened to what Tom said because in the end that's what she always did. Tom made bad things go away and lord knows she didn't like to deal with bad things. It was better that they disappear, yes, if they were gone that made everything better and Gatsby was one of those things now. He was no longer her true love. He was a bad thing that Tom had to make go away.   
  
That's what she thought as she ran down the hotel halls. Yes, Tom would make Gatsby just go away.   
  
"DAISY! DAISY!" Jay Gatsby called desperately for her, running after her. She was all he had. He couldn't let her go.   
  
Oh go away! Daisy wanted to shout but kept herself in check. Tom would make Jay go away so she didn't have to worry. Now she only had to do her part and that was pretend to deal with the bad thing until her husband made it vanish.   
  
So Daisy let Jay catch up to her down where they had the cars. She'd already rushed the valet to go retrieve their car. She must deal with the bad thing quickly or so she'd like to deal with it for the most least amount of time.   
  
"Daisy!" Jay panted once he caught up to her.   
  
They were both sweating in the sweltering summer heat. The sun beat down on their heads, making it easier for thoughts to be overlooked. That was in the golden girl's favor here. It meant less questions would be asked.   
  
"Daisy…" Jay repeated again. He hadn't known what to say, his mind only fixed on one thing. What she had said in the hotel. "You love him too?" He was broken and in disbelief. "Y-You love him-"   
  
Only until Tom would make it go away, Daisy reminded herself as she took his cheeks in her hands and lied and lied and… "Oh Jay, that's not true."   
  
"Not true?" Gatsby tried to clarify.   
  
"It's the heat, Jay, it may as well have controlled my brain. I never loved Tom, only you. Just you, Jay…" Daisy insisted.   
  
"Just me…" Gatsby repeated, nodding. He understood. The heat could make one insane if one let it and it was that reason he couldn't see through her dishonesty and façade. Daisy made one's head swirl and that along with the heat and his utter vulnerability was what blocked his sense. He had none with Daisy. Daisy made all sense go away. "Just me…" He took reassurance in that and his faith was so easily restored in her, in his dream of her. "I love you, darling." And he had meant it with all his heart.   
  
"I love you too." Daisy's voice was empty, slow and her eyes were dead. Gatsby hadn't noticed it.   
  
The car was brought around for them finally.   
  
Daisy said. "I'm a little shaken, I believe it might straighten me out to drive don't you think so too?"   
  
"Of course. Yes." Jay nodded immediately. You always gave Daisy what she wanted. They were in the car speeding towards death as she glanced over at him with an unseen frown.    
  
_ Goodbye, Jay.  _


End file.
